Jonny Strider
Jonny is a rookie pirate just starting out on his adventure and is currently the captain of his own crew, the Strider Pirates. He strives to be the strongest fighter in the world and has a new goal since meeting Harlod, his navigator. That goal is to become the King of the Pirates. Appearance Most of the people at his village described Jonny as a handsome boy. Other girls on Karate Island have said he's cute or dreamy. This outlook on him is enhanced by his good nature. The shade of his skin tone is cream-white. His hair is reddish-brown, being mid-length. It hangs down to the top of his back. He has two large bangs hanging on each side of his face. His hair is smooth with the bottom parts being a little spiky. The last part of his appearance is that he has black eyes that are as black as night. The clothes Jonny wears is pretty much simple. It's very easy to describe, considering he wears a few pieces of clothing. He wears a white, short-sleeve shirt. The shirt's symbol looks interesting. It's a cyan-clue ball with a ghost tail on top of it. On the lower half of his body he has on baggy teal shorts. They cover half of his calves. The last pieces of clothing is his shoes. They are black in color and the openings from where he puts his feet in reach above his ankles. Personality Jonny is a kind hearted person. He cares greatly for his friends and family. At times, he would help them out with something they need assistance doing. He's thoughtful of others as well. He puts there wants and needs ahead of his, even his dream. After all, he has all the time in the world to achieve it. He is also helpful with others. When someone needs help, no matter how big or small, he'll be there to help them. Whether it's helping stacking up supplies or being there to comfort a friend, he'll help no matter what. As part of him being a fighter, he possesses a fondness of combat. He enjoys a good fight and will take anyone up on a challenge. This is either due to his love of battle or his kind nature to not refuse. He will even smirk at times when a fight is about to begin. His favorite phrase to to say is "Time to fight" which goes well with his hunger for battle. However, he will not fight women. Jonny follows the guy's code to not hit a woman as he believes it's wrong, unless the women is evil, then he can fight her. Along with his love for combat, Jonny is also a courageous warrior. In battle, he shows no fear toward an opponent. Despite his love for fighting, He tries to remain serious while in combat. Outside of battle, He's just as fearless. He hardly ever feels fear. However, as brave as he is, Jonny is afraid of something. That something is losing the people he cares about. It's very painful losing your friends and family. Still, the guy is reassured by his fighting skill that he can protect those close to him, even taking the hits. Despite his kind nature and wanting to help others, Jonny has a hot temper, meaning he's easily angered. He can be irritated at simple insults. He can easily be enraged at insults that mock his skill as a fighter. For example, when someone says he stinks as a fighter he'll explode. He can also be angered by other things, such as bullying or child abuse. Despite his anger, Jonny does keep calm when he needs to be. Dream To become the strongest fighter in the world. Abilities Devil Fruit Rika Rika no Mi: Jonny has eaten the Rika Rika no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit giving him the ability to generate and manipulate force fields, making him a Force Human. History Jonny was born to Sonia and Jake Strider, two former pirates living on Karate Island. When he was born, the doctor's informed them of their baby being full of energy as his legs and arms were moving a lot. It made Sonia happy to see her son so energetic. Jake was also proud that he was a father. As an infant, Jonny was often curious. When he could crawl, he would try to wonder off in the new house his parents had settled in. Before he wondered off too far, Sonia would pick him up and try to satisfy his curiosity. As he grew into his childhood, he has always been interested in combat, like his father. Seeing his mother and father practice their technique amazed Jonny. He also saw a battle between his dad and one of his crew mates. This inspired him from a young age to become the best fighter in the world. When he reached the age of 6, he asked his parents to start training him as they said they will start his training when he was older. They agreed to train Jonny now, but only the basics such as stances and how to launch punches and kicks. This continued for months and he was advancing quickly in the basics of his training. Already he knew the stances and how to launch a punches and kicks. Years have passed and Jonny was becoming more skilled in karate. His dream, courage, determination, and confidence helped as well. At the age of 10, a battle was arranged for Jonny to test what he has learned. The opponent was a random fighter, 5 years older than him. When the battle started, he was able to dodge and block some of the fighter's attacks. He still took hits, but brushed it off as he can endure a large amount of damage. He countered the fighter with what he has learned, landing punches, kicks, elbow strikes, and knee strikes. With a final spin kick, the fighter was down, no longer having the energy to rise once more. Jake and Sonia were proud of their son winning his first battle. After the match, Jonny and his parents were kind enough to help the teenaged fighter and his parents to a medic to recover. He complemented Jonny on his "sweet" moves, giving the boy a big smile. As a toddler to his childhood, Jake has told Jonny of him and his mother being pirates and having many adventures along with their crew. This interested Jonny with him saying he wanted to be pirate too. His father said he could be a pirate and join a crew when he was older. Being a pirate was the start of his dream of becoming the strongest fighter. 6 years since his first battle, Jonny was now 16. Through these 6 years, he has advanced further into his Karate. He has even created 4 new techniques. Jonny wonders, when he eats a Devil Fruit, what powers he will have. His father told him about the Devil Fruits, that it gives you any possible power, but each one is unique. Jonny wants to get a Devil Fruit, no matter which type he ends up with. Now that Jonny is 16, he asked his parents that he's ready to set sail and become a pirate. Sonia was a little worried for her son as well as Jake. He might have been a trained fighter, but there are still unknown dangers out in the world. Jake asked his son was he really ready to set sail and become a pirate. He gave a confident and resounding "Yes". He was very determined to become a pirate. Jake gave a smile and gave his son a hug, which he gladly returned. Sonia also joined in and it turned into a group hug. After that, Jonny went to his room and packed his stuff into a backpack. He then, exited his home and waved to his mother and father as they waved back with smiles of pride. This was the start of Jonny's journey. In the South Blue, Jonny's first destination was Scissor Island. As he arrived he looked the town, he spotted a market. Unfortunately, Jonny had no money and therefore, couldn't buy food. It was at this time that he meet Vide, his future chef. As the two converse, the young fighter notice a presence watching. Son, he turned around to noticed Harlod watching them. Harlod is th furture navigator for his furture crew. The older teen joined in on the talk and the subjects quickly changed. Jonny told Harlod of his dream of becoming the strongest fighter in the world. It was at this moment that the swordsman decided to follow the fighter and make him King of the Pirates. With that said, the Strider Pirates were formed. Their new goal is to steal a boat and get off Scissor Island. However, they don't know where to start. At this time, they meet Garland and Hazumi, the furture inventor and furture theif respectively of the Strider Pirates. With Hazumi's help, the crew managed to steal an enemy pirate ship. It's size was to Jonny's liking. Of course, they had to fight some of the ship's crew mates along with the enemy captain, but it was rather easy to them. Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Free Form Category:South Blue Category:Human